Increased integration of digital processors has led to processor architectures that include multiple cores in order to provide increased functionality and processing capabilities. The increased integration and increased functionality also leads to greater power consumption and/or power dissipation. Excessive power consumption and power dissipation often limit the functionality of devices that incorporate processors having multicore architectures. For example, the time duration of portable devices operating in an active mode is limited by the ability of portable power supplies (which can be expensive, bulky, and heavy) to meet the power consumption and dissipation demands of the portable devices.